


I'll Protect You From The Storm

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hojong Angst Prompts [4]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Astraphobia, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Hoya-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Hoya, Protective Hyungs, Storms, Sungjong-centric, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sungjong is scared of the thunder and Hoya tries to calm him down during a particularly heavy storm.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: Hojong Angst Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751164





	I'll Protect You From The Storm

**8:05 PM**

"Hyung did you see the weather forecast this morning?"

Howon looks up at Sungjong,who's completely wrapped up in a blanket,and he immediately knows what this is about."Oh Sungjong-ah."He says."Come here,hyung will protect you."


End file.
